Never Let Go
by teenxangstxlauren
Summary: Kay this story is now abandoned....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter and other assorted characters**

**A/N - This story takes place right after Dumbledore's funeral in HBP. Yes, I know it's short but I'm thinking of making it a two-shot in the future. Also I'm new to writing outside of school assignments so constructive crit would be appreciated!**

The castle was mostly empty; Hermione wasn't sure if this would make finding Harry easier or harder. By the time she had pulled herself together everyone was gone from the funeral leaving just her and Ron. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Hermione knew she had been stupid. Harry was right about Malfoy all along and all she had been concerned about was the stupid Half-Blood Prince.

She had to make sure he was all right. When she reached the fourth floor the staircases changed up on her. She took a shortcut through a tapestry, unconsciously walking through the scene where Harry and Ron had found Ginny and Dean snogging.

"Bloody hell, I give up!" Hermione exclaimed because she knew she wasn't heard. Hermione took a hallway at random and sped up her pace. Soon she was in the Astronomy Tower, and there was Harry. It seemed he didn't even notice her. Hermione tentatively reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't talk to me Hermione. Don't be my best friend or I won't be able to leave." Harry said softly.

"What do you mean leave? You can't leave; you don't even know where you're going! Harry just stop and think a second, we can make a strategy and go together." Hermione still had her hand on his shoulder but Harry still hadn't turned around.

"Hermione there is no we. There is no together. I can't let you come with me, because I can't live without you. Or Ron." Harry's voice was barely audible now. This was what Hermione was afraid of: Harry's literal guilt trip. He didn't want anyone to get hurt so he was going to take off alone. He continued, "Seeing you out there crying tore me apart, or at least the last part of me that was whole. I can't lose someone else Hermione especially not you. Or Ron. You and him have each other and he'll take care of you."

Hermione was breaking apart inside. Harry was her best friend and she couldn't stand to make him feel responsible for her. Ron was Ron; a source of comfort in troubled times. She was attracted to Ron, yes. But Harry was her best friend, her confidant, and her hero. She could tell him anything and they were hardly ever apart. They always tried to be there for each other. She turned him around so they were face-to-face. His emerald eyes were hiding tears and sadness.

"Harry, you are doing something incredibly stupid, in fact, your being downright selfish. Our whole world isn't your responsibility, even if it sometimes seems like it is. You're not responsible for me, and goddamn you Harry, I won't let you do this alone. I've always tried to be there for you!" –

"And you always were." He said. Hermione looked at him again. She could always read him; his face was so transparent, almost painfully so. His face was set and resolute but his brilliant green eyes told her the whole story. Every word he spoke pained him, even though he knew he had no choice but to leave. Harry was still the skin-and-bones little boy on the train to her, alone and afraid but determined nonetheless. Hermione didn't want to be alone this time. She couldn't take it anymore. She hugged him hoping to never let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and the like…

A/N- Ok this is the second chapter and I have switched the omniscient narrator's focus from Hermione's thoughts to Harry's.

Through the whole conversation Harry had been trying to stay resolute. He knew Hermione wanted to come with him and help him. He also knew that a part of him wanted the same thing, but he had made his decision.

His composure and determination came tumbling down at the same time Hermione's tears came tumbling down her face.

"Harry, I'm so scared for you." She said. Harry was scared, too. For Hermione, Ron, and even himself. Hermione was his best friend and she would walk to the stars and back for him. "Harry, I know…I know we drifted apart this year. But you'll always be my best friend, no matter what happens. I don't want to let you go but I have to." Her bushy, brown hair hid her round face. Harry didn't see the tears falling more quickly now, didn't notice her small body trembling with the effort of holding back sobs.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say, so he just gave Hermione one last squeeze and walked out of the Tower. He unconsciously guided himself to Gryffindor Tower, into the common room, and up to his dorm. He pulled out his pack and began throwing things into it haphazardly. When he gathered everything up, he started to go only to find someone in the doorway. Ron.

"Harry where the hell do you think you're going?" Ron exclaimed. He walked up to Harry so they were less than three inches apart. "If you think you can go out there by yourself and go save everyone again, well, you're wrong. We said we'd do that together!"

"Ron, you don't understand, I can't risk you guys" –

"You bloody well can't but we can risk ourselves, which I, for one, was ready to do. We bloody promised Harry! So stop being a self-centered prat and lets think of a plan together." Ron said, his face heating up and ears turning red.

"If you care about our friendship you better let me go or I swear I will never come back." Harry said through his teeth. He meant every word and he was somewhat happy to see Ron pale at the last statement. He stepped around his friend of six years and walked out of the dorm, the common room and the tower. He sped up his pace till he reached a courtyard. Harry pulled out his broom, mounted it, and rose up in the air. He spared one last look at the Gryffindor Tower, then turned his back on the castle and sped away.

What he didn't notice was the tear-streaked face of the girl he called his best friend behind a statue in a hall near the courtyard. He didn't notice her mouthing the words " Don't go" to him. He didn't notice the hurried footsteps around the corner to the courtyard. He didn't notice the blazing red hair of his friend, Ron Weasley. But he didn't want to notice them because he didn't want to look back. If he looked back he would never be able to let go.

A/N- Thanks for the review Mirianimus, and I think subconsciously I was Mary-Sue-ing Hermione a bit. I have a bad habit of swearing myself :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter….**

**A/N – Thanks to those who reviewed the story I really appreciate it.**

Ron had been dumbfounded. _"If you care about our friendship you better let me go or I swear I will never come back."_ Ron knew Harry, had known him for six years. Harry didn't just say things he didn't mean. Ron had been sent hurtling into shock at that statement, and it had given Harry time to walk out. Who knows where he could be now. Ron took off running through Gryffindor Tower, stopping in the hallway outside of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"If I were Harry, and wanted to leave, where would I go?" Ron pondered out loud. 'Of course, outside!" Ron again took off running, slowing down when he realized he was coming to a courtyard. He ran outside, but he was too late. He saw the tail of a broom, but then it was gone.

"Ron?" He heard a soft voice coming from the corner. "Ron, we have to follow him, we have to." Just from that statement, Ron knew it was Hermione. He turned around and saw her sitting in the shadow of a large statue.

"Hermione, you know if we went and found him he would only leave again. What's the point?" Ron said, wearily. "There's nothing we can do." He didn't know why, but Ron found himself resigned to this fact. Hermione's bottom lip trembled and her voice was little more than a whisper.

"So you're giving up on him? What if he gets hurt, what if he gets killed? What then Ron?" She asked. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"What if you're the one who gets hurt, you're the one who gets killed. Do you think Harry would ever be able to forgive himself for that? You know he feels responsible for everything bad that happened to us. And how do you think I would feel, Hermione?" Ron was getting angry now. Hermione seemed unable to think of anyone but Harry in situations like this. She didn't have any regard for her own safety; much less anyone else's feeling about her safety. Ron found himself less than a foot from her. When she looked up at him, he only saw sadness, desperation and determination. "Hermione, I'm going after him, I'm going to talk to some sense into him, beat some sense into him. Even if I don't know where he is I'll find him. But you can't come with me, I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." At this Ron leaned down and kissed her. She just stood there, but then pulled back and said,

"No, Ron, don't. Just don't." Ron wasn't sure what he felt when she said that. He had been sure that she liked him, possibly even loved him. And he liked her a lot, too. "Right now, things are too complicated, Ron. I'm not sure of anything right now except the fact that Harry needs me, needs us. We are going to find him, and that's the end of it.'

Hermione then turned on her heel and walked away. Ron stood there, out in the courtyard, all around feeling bad about himself. He was so sure about Hermione, but everything they had been building had collapsed under the pressure of Harry's mission. As soon as Hermione's worries about Harry were resolved, he would have his chance again. So it was settled. They would go after Harry, and once everything was over and done with, he would get Hermione back. He would kiss her again, and never let go.


End file.
